1. Field of the Invention
An aspect in the following disclosure relates to an imaging device provided with a lens protecting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conference systems capable of being used to conduct a remote conference between remote places via communications networks such as the Internet have become popular. Such conference systems utilize a technology known in the art to conduct a remote conference; that is, a communications apparatus acquires images and speech of conference participants in one conference room, converts the acquired images and speech into digital data, and transmits the converted digital data to a counterpart communications apparatus. The counterpart communications apparatus subsequently displays the acquired images and outputs the speech in a counterpart conference room so that conference participants in two remotely separate conference rooms can conduct a remote conference in a state close to an actual conference.
Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a communications apparatus having excellent portability as an example of the above technology. The disclosed communications apparatus has a uniaxial hinge configured to pivotally connect an image input unit including a digital camera and a housing.